<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Scarier Than A Teen Crush by Jongdaesdimple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702424">Nothing Scarier Than A Teen Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple'>Jongdaesdimple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Ouija Board, Teen Romance, YouTube, cbx as best friends, haunted basement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke. Jongdae grabbed his dad’s night vision goggles and night vision camera and sent Baekhyun into his most definitely haunted basement to record. Since then their youtube channel has only blown up attracting the attention of Baekhyun’s crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Scarier Than A Teen Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tooth rotting fluff ok with the mildest form of spooky, not horror, just spooky. If you don’t like fluff this really isn’t the fic for you.</p><p>P.S I’m writing this because I dreamt my favourite artist drew it so that’s why it’s short, it was a comic, and @somee.art (check her out she’s incredible) if you are reading this, just know if you drew the last scene in this fic for real I would spontaneously combust.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bored” Baekhyun whines. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your input. It's greatly appreciated” Minseok says rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we play video games or something” Baekhyun sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here to work on our project” Minseok says, shaking their little packet of directions “I don’t think playing video games would work for our video.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It just says edit a video. Gaming videos are a thing.” Jongdae points out. </p><p> </p><p>“I really doubt we’ll get a good grade though” Baekhyun frowns taking Minseok’s side “You know how Mrs. Lee is, she’ll say we didn’t try and fail us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a plan” Jongdae says raising his hand as if they were at school and not his house “My dad has a night vision camera he uses for owl watching.”</p><p> </p><p>“Owl watching?” Minseok asks.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes owls better than day birds” Jongdae explains “Anyway, we could use it to film in my basement.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one wants to go down there, it's haunted” Baekhyun says, putting his feet up on the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that, now you’re the one who’s going down there” Jongdae says pushing Baekhyun’s feet off “and it’s not haunted it’s just creepy, unfinished and sometimes makes weird noises.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would make a pretty good short film” Minseok points out “We could even add some special effects and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to be interesting with the lights on though” Baekhyun points out. </p><p> </p><p>“Well duh, we won’t turn the lights on” Jongdae laughs “I can give you his night-vision goggles too so you won’t trip on anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not seriously considering this” Baekhyun says first looking at Jongdae and then Minseok, neither of which seem to be joking. </p><p> </p><p>“It would make a great movie and me and Jongdae don’t react to anything scary, you’re the only one who would make it interesting” Minseok reasons “Just do it and if it’s boring then it’s boring and we’ll do something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to hate this aren’t I?” Baekhyun says already dreading what’s to come. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get the stuff” Jongdae smiles excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>~=+•+=~</p><p> </p><p>“Ok” Baekhyun says into the phone as he takes his first steps in the dark basement “I’m down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Jongdae says over the line “Now just leave the laundry room and go into one of the big empty parts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have big empty parts?” Baekhyun asks, walking through the only door in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Because we don’t need more storage space.” Jongdae answers “It’s not completely empty, we keep some of my grandparent’s stuff in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your living grandparents or the dead ones you never met?” Baekhyun asks, already knowing the answer isn’t going to be the one he wants to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we have my living grandparent’s stuff, they’re still using it” Jongdae replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, you brought the haunted stuff here” Baekhyun whispers although the boys can still hear him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun walks around the unfinished basement. It’s not quite as scary as he thought it would be but with the exposed old walls and the random litter of old paintings and assorted furniture, it is pretty creepy. There are also no windows in this room which Baekhyun is pretty sure is illegal and he’d really rather there was at least a bit of sunlight in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Look through some of the stuff” Minseok suggests over the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“No thanks” Baekhyun answers, looking over at a dusty desk piled high with books and dossiers. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Baek, just find something that looks old and pretend like touching it conjured up a ghost and then turn around and film behind you” Minseok says. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d make a good director” Jongdae laughs over the line. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Minseok answers, sounding rather proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun ignores their conversation and just does what Minseok told him to. It’s a little difficult to do while he’s holding the camera but he manages to do it. He opens one of the books to the page it was bookmarked and touches the little metal at the end of the ribbon of the bookmark dramatically, making sure it’s in the shot. After that, he immediately turns around and realizes he didn’t scream or anything but hopefully they can add that while editing. </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun what was that?” Jongdae asks over the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What was what?” Baekhyun asks. </p><p> </p><p>“The huge bang from down there?” Jongdae says as if it were obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn’t a bang” Baekhyun replies “It wasn’t from down here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have sworn-” Jongdae starts. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, what next?” Baekhyun asks, awaiting directions.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe just point it at random places and then run around a bit” Minseok answers. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun does just that making sure to zoom on some weird glass container with a doll inside. He continues to film the basement before he feels someone breathe on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Not cool” Baekhyun says before turning around to face whoever came down the scare him but there’s no one there. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s not cool?” Minseok asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I know Jongdae is down here to scare me” Baekhyun says flatly still looking around the room to see where he ran off to.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not” Jongdae answers over the phone “How would I even do that? It’s pitch black.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something breathed on my neck” Baekhyun says sounding scared. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe spending time in the dark is overworking your imagination” Minseok suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to leave” Baekhyun whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok you can come up I think we have enough footage.” Minseok answers. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is more than happy to be back above ground and seeing through his eyes and not the googles. Together the boys download the footage and play it on Jongdae’s laptop to see what they’re working with. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be really good if we maybe edit in some dust moving around or something so it looks like a ghost” Minseok comments. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I know how to do that” Jongdae replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait guys back up” Baekhyun says, watching the footage. Jongdae backs it up a couple of seconds and Baekhyun notices what’s wrong with it “Guys there was a doll in the glass thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously there isn’t one” Minseok says pausing the video “maybe that’s another glass thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was this one” Baekhyun says sure of himself “I told you that stupid basement was actually haunted!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just think you saw a doll cause you were scared.” Jongdae suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“No way” Baekhyun shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Well whatever, haunted or not we have a video to edit” Minseok says hitting play again “it’s not like we have to go back down there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right” Baekhyun says, still feeling a bit uneasy about it. </p><p> </p><p>~=+•+=~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Baekhyun” A pretty girl says as she passes Baekhyun in the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi?” Baekhyun answers a bit confused about the attention but he keeps walking to his locker anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Baek” Another girl winks and Baekhyun is just as baffled. Did he do something? Usually people just kind of ignore him. He’s not really that popular. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice video Baekhyun!” Junmyeon says putting two thumbs up before continuing to walk down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh thanks?” Baekhyun responds, what video?</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun decides to skip his locker and go straight to Jongdae’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude why is everyone suddenly talking to me?” Baekhyun asks “Did you post our project publicly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah” Jongdae smiles “Isn’t great? Everyone’s talking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh” Baekhyun answers. He’s not really sure how to feel about this. He doesn’t mind a little more attention, he is a people person after all, but it’s weird people like him because of a video of him screaming in a basement. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah so for the next one I was thinking you could use a ouija board to communicate with whatever is haunting the basement” Jongdae says excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going back” Baekhyun shakes his head “No way in hell!”</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun we can almost monetize our channel” Jongdae points out “we need to make more videos!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then someone else is going down because I’m not stepping back in that basement” Baekhyun says, turning away before he walks straight into a very tall person. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Chanyeol says, taking a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no- it’s fine” Baekhyun blushes “totally my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um I just wanted to say” Chanyeol says not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes “I liked your video, it was cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Baekhyun smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you’d make more” Chanyeol says looking up at Baekhyun “Cause I was hoping-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Baekhyun blurts out “For sure I’ll make more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good” Chanyeol smiles “My username is PCY61 so if you see any comments with that username, it’s probably me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok” Baekhyun smiles before Chanyeol walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turns back around to face Jongdae who has the biggest smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up” Baekhyun laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything” Jongdae says trying to hold back his own laughter “But hey if your crush wants to watch you yell in a dark basement, guess that’s what we’ll be doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just rolls his eyes before walking past Jongdae towards his locker. </p><p> </p><p>~=+•+=~</p><p> </p><p>They end up posting almost every week. Baekhyun’s worried he might die of a heart attack because that basement is definitely haunted but he still keeps going because of all the positive feedback he’s getting. Plus the ghost or whatever doesn’t seem to want to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>“Our last video isn’t doing as well as our other ones” Jongdae points out bringing up the video and look at its statistics “People are getting bored of the same things every time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry the ghost haunts me with the same thing every time” Baekhyun huffs before scrolling through the comments to find the one he’s looking for. </p><p> </p><p><b>PCY61:</b> Wow!!! I swear I actually saw the ghost on camera this time :0 you’re so brave I’d never be able to do this T.T stay safe!!</p><p> </p><p>“What did he comment this time?” Minseok says looking at the smile spreading across Baekhyun’s face “Let me guess he said your screaming was good and asked if you’d think about becoming a singer again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah definitely asked if Baekhyun was thinking of going into acting school” Jongdae joins in “again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither he just asked me to stay safe” Baekhyun answers, still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Cute” Jongdae smiles back “He likes you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“No- well I mean I don’t think so.” Baekhyun blushes a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“He does that’s a fact” Jongdae laughs “So as I was saying, people are getting bored we need to change things up. I’m thinking you use the ouija board finally.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still think the ouija board is sketchy, I’m not doing it” Baekhyun says, putting on his Bluetooth earpiece (they’ve upgraded their gear a bit) and walking towards the basement “Testing, testing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Loud and clear” Minseok responds from the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s what our subscribers want Baekhyun” Jongdae responds walking up to Baekhyun and handing the ouija board to Baekhyun “We can’t keep filming you running around doing nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me running around scared for my life” Baekhyun corrects hitting record on his makeshift bodycam and pressing record before taking the ouija board “but fine I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, ghosty isn’t gonna hurt you” Jongdae responds using their nickname for whatever is haunting the basement. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no ghost, it's in your head Baekhyun” Minseok sighs over the Bluetooth earpiece.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to come down with me and prove that?” Baekhyun challenges as he walks down to the basement. </p><p> </p><p>“But then Chanyeol would fall for Minseok instead of you” Jongdae laughs from the top of the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Just for the record, I hate you and don’t even edit this part out. I want everyone to know how I feel about you” Baekhyun says placing the stupid ouija board on the floor and sitting in front of it “Can’t demons be summoned using this thing? Is this safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no real ghost!” Minseok says exasperated "Demons aren't real either!"</p><p> </p><p>“Just use it Baekhyun” Jongdae responds over the earpiece because apparently he’s joined Minseok again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine” Baekhyun grumbles “If I die I want all my video games to go to Minseok, Jongdae deserves nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll share right?” Jongdae asks Minseok, ignoring the fact Baekhyun can hear them. </p><p> </p><p>“Your lack of respect for the dead is appalling” Baekhyun responds “Hear that Ghosty? I respect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Use the ouija board already” Jongdae says seriously but Baekhyun can hear the playful tone in his voice “Stop dragging this out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right right ok fine” Baekhyun says “Doing the ouija thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun places his hands on the little planchette and waits patiently for it to move but it doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask ghosty a question” Jongdae instructs. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok” Baekhyun says into the earpiece “Uh Ghosty? Can I call you Ghosty?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun waits again but after a minute he does feel a slight tug on the planchette. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit” Baekhyun whispers and the movement stops “No no sorry, please continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost instantaneously the movement resumes and eventually lands over the “yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“I can call you Ghosty?” Baekhyun laughs “I guess that’s good to know. My next question is do you have a name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it?” Jongdae asks. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no real ghost, Baekhyun’s doing this himself.” Minseok interrupts “It’s psychology.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae, how dare you call Ghosty an it, Ghosty could have a gender for all you know. Or not, maybe Ghosty is an agender ghost. Respect Ghosty’s identi-” Baekhyun says before he looks down at the plank “Oh Ghosty says they don’t have a name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ghosty doesn’t have a name?” Minseok asks a little surprised even though he doesn’t believe there’s really a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait” Baekhyun says as he feels another tug, slowly it moves towards the J before pausing and then moving to the K “JK? Oh they're kidding. Ghosty you’re being pretty sassy for a ghost or whatever you are.”</p><p> </p><p>After a long time, the ghost leads Baekhyun to the letter G and then h and o and s and t and finally y. </p><p> </p><p>“Your name is Ghosty?” Baekhyun laughs before his hand is guided to the “Yes”. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun asks the ghost a bunch of questions which leads him to learn a lot. Ghosty identifies as male and he says he’s a ghost. He also says he’s not trapped in the basement but he doesn’t like the sun so he prefers to live here. After a couple of hours, Baekhyun decides he’s spent enough time in the basement. Even if Ghosty seems chill, he’s still a ghost and Baekhyun stays pretty afraid the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>As good as it feels to know that he was right and there really is a ghost, it’s also incredibly terrifying because <em> there’s a fucking ghost </em>. And even though all of that happened, Minseok still doesn’t believe there’s a ghost so he can’t even rub it in his face. </p><p> </p><p>~=+•+=~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Baekhyunnie” One of the girls in the hall says flirtatiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey~” Baekhyun responds cutely, he may have gotten used to the attention and flirting but there’s still only one person he’s actually interested in and that person is- right in front of him?</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Baekhyun” Chanyeol says softly “I brought you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol holds up an old cardboard box and hands it to Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the box. I just found this in the back of my closet and I thought you might be able to use it.” Chanyeol continues his gaze glued to the box. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun opens the box and inside sees a SpongeBob headlamp. </p><p> </p><p>“A headlamp?” Baekhyun asks looking up at Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“For your YouTube videos” Chanyeol explains “I thought it might be easier than setting up lamps and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah it would be!” Baekhyun smiles “thanks, this'll be helpful.”</p><p><br/>“I have to admit the videos are really scary” Chanyeol says embarrassed “I usually have to hug my puppy after trying to calm down but now he has no respect for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you watch the videos then?” Baekhyun asks sincerely, still shaking a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I like you...r videos?” Chanyeol answers quickly before looking at the ground “I can’t really save myself here can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“No but it’s ok because I like you too” Baekhyun says softly as a smile spreads across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Chanyeol asks looking up expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Baekhyun says, taking Chanyeol’s hand and holding it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, then no offence but I think I’m going to stop watching your videos” Chanyeol laughs lightly “I’m not sure how much more I can handle without having a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s totally fine. I think it might be time to stop making them.” Baekhyun laughs “I mean Ghosty seems cool and all but Jongdae’s basement is actually terrifying and I don’t really want to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were we both terrifying ourselves just to interact with each other?” Chanyeol laughs even louder.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re dumb” Baekhyun laughs before feeling an odd wave of confidence and getting up onto his tippy toes to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek “Dumb boyfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah” Chanyeol smiles “boyfriends.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’m curious which exo member do you think the ghost would be if he was a member?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>